outlier_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kirito
|-|Sword Art Online (Aincrad Arc)= |-|Alfheim Online (Fairy Dance Arc)= |-|Alfheim Online (Excaliber & Mother's Rosario Arc)= |-|Gun Gale Online (Phantom Bullet Arc)= |-|Underworld (Project Alicization Arc)= |-|Alternate Project Alicization Look= |-|Augmented Reality (Ordinal Scale)= |-|Real Life= Note Information here was directly taken from the same profiles on Vs Battle Wiki and the Sword Art Online Wiki. Credit to the original creators. Summary Kirigaya Kazuto was one of the lucky thousand players chosen to test the beta version of Sword Art Online. Taking up the username, "Kirito", he soon found himself fighting for his life as the game went live when he and ten thousand other players were prevented from logging out. His exploits made him legendary as the infamous "Black Swordsman", a solo "Beater" who may be the one best suited for clearing the game. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, likely 9-C | At least High 8-C, possibly 8-B | High 8-C | High 8-C | 8-C physically, Varies up to 3-B with Armament Full Control Art Name: Kirigaya Kazuto, "The Black Swordsman", Kirito, Narusaka Kazuto (Birth name) Origin: Sword Art Online Gender: Male Age: 14 at the beginning of the Aincrad arc, 16 at the end of the Aincrad arc and the Fairy Dance arc, 17 in the Phantom Bullet arc, the Excaliber arc, the Mother's Rosario arc, and the Alicization arc Classification: Human, SAO Survivor Powers and Abilities: Skilled Swordsman and Marksman, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant | Same as before, with the addition of Superhuman Physical Characteristics, (Mid-low in combat. High-low out of combat (Regenerated his arm from the elbow down in an unspecified amount of time). Note: The stronger the enemy is, the less effective the in combat regen is), Statistics Amplification (Sword skills amplify the user's speed and power, with the downside of leaving some aftercast delay), Enhanced Senses (via Hypersense) | Same as before, with the addition of Flight (Can fly with his ALO Avatar's wings for ten minutes before being forced to land. By the end of the Fairy Dance arc however, he has unlimited flight), Illusion Creation, Magic (Can imbue his swords with fire, ice, thunder and darkness, as well as summon a large explosion of black smoke. Does not have the ability to imbue his swords in the Fairy Dance arc), Magic Negation (via Spell Blast) | Same as his real life and SAO keys (with the exception of in combat regeneration and statistics amplification), with the addition of Distinguish (Eliminating background noise by concentrating on an unnatural or certain sound to detect another player's movement) | Same as everything before, with the addition of Ice Manipulation (Can flash freeze a large area via Blue Rose Sword), Life-force Absorption (Continuously and passively sapped the health of all those frozen via Blue Rose Sword), Light Absorption (Absorbed a light-based attack from Fanatio via Night Sky Sword), Plant Manipulation (via Night Sky Sword), Transmutation (via Night Sky Sword), Magic, Light Manipulation, Poison Negation, Darkness Manipulation, Creation, Heat Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Possibly some degree of Reality Warping (Spacial/Distance Manipulation), Transformation, Able to send attacks to the future through minor Time Manipulation. Attack Potency: Unknown (Even though the Sword Art Online bosses were used in real life, it was still augmented reality, so those would likely not count as a physical strength feat in real life), likely Street level (Fought against and kept up with Eiji, who was enhanced by cybernetics physically. Dented a car's door in his fight against Nobuyuki Sugou) | At least Large Building level (Far superior to the other SAO players who defeated 56th floor boss GeoCrawler, as shown by him defeating the 74th floor boss, the Gleam Eyes for the most part by himself), possibly City Block level (Fought against the 100th floor boss, whose shown numerous feats on this level, and when he obtained the last attack bonus weapon from it, he was able to one shot all of the previous SAO bosses with it) | Large Building level (Still to an extent stronger than the version of himself that defeated Geocrawler, a monster with the height of the house and the length of many houses. Alfheim Online takes from the exact same system as Sword Art Online, and should have similar enemies and bosses. After the Fairy Dance arc, Aincrad was introduced into ALO, which has much tougher bosses than in the original) | Large Building level (Should still be as strong as his ALO counterpart, as he simply transferred his avatar into the game. Gun Gale Online has monsters that are at least building sized) | Building level+ '''physically (By spinning his sword, he completely blocked Deusolbert's attack that can incinerate 42 Kirito-sized goblins), '''Varies (Depends on the user's imagination and emotions. Could shake the Cathedral which has over 100 floors of space, or it could shake the entire world, or it could absorb entire stars for an attack) up to Multi-Galaxy level with Armament Full Control Art (When Kirito absorbed the power of everyone's hopes and dreams, his blades were "filled of starlight that could light up the universe") Speed: Likely Peak Human (Kept up with Eiji, who was using cybernetics to increase his physical capabilities) with Hypersonic+ reaction speed (Should not be any slower than he is in-game, as these are his real life reaction skills) | Supersonic+ with at least Hypersonic+ combat speed (Commented on by Death Gun to be very rusty in their fight in GGO), higher '''attack speed with Dual Blades (He stated that during Starburst Stream, the rhythm of his swings exceeded twice his normal speed) | '''Supersonic+ with at least Hypersonic+ combat speed in the Fairy Dance arc (Is the exact same as he was in SAO), Hypersonic+ combat speed after the Fairy Dance arc (Became rusty) | Supersonic+ with Hypersonic+ reactions and combat speed (Was capable of swatting and deflecting bullets from an automatic rifle in GGO) | FTL reaction speed (Reacted to, and dodged a beam of light) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Class 5 '''(Pulled out of the water, an elephant-sized legged fish) | At most '''Class 5 | At most Class 5 | Superhuman (Lifted about 180 kg of straws with ease, carried Alice who carries a sword with about the weight of a boulder) Striking Strength: Unknown, possibly Street Class | At least Large Building Class (Traded blows with the Gleam Eyes and other raid boss-class enemies), possibly City Block Class (Harmed the 100th floor boss and delt the final blow against it) | Large Building Class | Large Building Class | Building Class+ Durability: Street level (Took blows from Eiji. Got back up just fine from being thrown against a wall in that same fight) | At least Large Building level (Can tank hits from Gleam Eyes, who is superior to GeoCrawler), possibly City Block level (Took hits against the 100th floor boss), higher with Spinning Shield (Allows the user to block regular attacks that would harm them) | Large Building level '''| '''Large Building level | Building level+ '''(Stopped Deusolbert's attack by spinning his sword like a fan with his hands as the center), '''Varies up to Multi-Galaxy level when blocking with his swords using Armament Full Control Art Stamina: Unknown, possibly Peak Human (Kept up with Eiji) | Superhuman (All of his Virtual Reality avatars have superhuman stamina) Range: Standard melee range without a weapon, extended melee range with a weapon | Standard melee range with unarmed skills, extended melee range with swords, several meters with dash-type Sword Skills, up to 15 meters with Vorpal Strike | Extended melee range with swords, several meters with dash-type Sword Skills (Post-Fairy Dance arc only), up to 15 meters with Vorpal Strike (Post-Fairy Dance arc only), tens of meters in Beast Form | Extended melee range with the Kagemitsu G4 Beam Sword, multiple meters with the FN Five-Seven Handgun | Extended melee range normally, kilometers, likely Multi-Galactic with Release Recollection (via Night Sky Sword and Blue Rose Sword. Absorbed enough stars and light that it could light up the universe). Can augment his range with his Spatial Manipulation Standard Equipment: Nervegear (His Virtual Reality helmet), Augma (His Augmented Reality device), computer, smartphone | Elucidator, Dark Repulser (or what other dual swords on hand at the time) and Throwing Picks | Custom one-handed greatsword (Fairy Dance arc only), custom one-handed swords and the Holy Sword Excaliber (Post-Fairy Dance arc only) | Kagemitsu G4 Beam Sword and FN Five-Seven Handgun | Blue Rose Sword and Night Sky Sword * Elucidator: Elucidator is Kirito's primary and endgame weapon in Sword Art Online. This sword is a demonic monster drop from a boss on the 50th Floor. Elucidator is a pitch black sword with trims of gray and was said to weigh a lot more than a regular sword. Provides a minor boost to strength and agility as well as armor. * Dark Repulser: Dark Repulser is a one-handed sword, created by Lisbeth for Kirito out of a Crystallite Ingot, which was obtained from a special quest. Whenever Kirito used the Dual Blades skill, he wields it alongside Elucidator. Provides minor boost in strength and agility according to its stats though a bit lower than that of Elucidator. * Unnamed Longsword: - A blue (black in the anime) one-handed longsword made by Lizbeth using a rare metal from Jotunheimr. It resembles Dark Repulser by how it looks. ALO only. * Holy Sword Excaliber: The most powerful sword in ALO, taken by Kirito after their party's completion of "The Holy Sword of the Ice Palace" quest. Excaliber is referred to as "The Sword which cuts through all steel and tree" by the NPC character Urðr. The author has stated that it provides a massive immense stat increase when equipped, but it is never used in the main story and thus its power remains unknown. ALO only. * Kagemitsu G4: A purple photon sword with a 1-meter long beam tube for a blade. It is extremely lethal in that it destroys bullets on impact, and presumably most metals as well. It is however stopped by extremely high durability metals like with Sterben's (Death Gun) Estoc made of starship metal. It is, however, currently in Sinon's possession. GGO only. * FN Five-Seven: A semi-automatic handgun that acts as Kirito's secondary weapon in GGO. It is, as its name suggests, 5.7mm caliber and has 20 rounds per magazine. GGO only. * Blue Rose Sword: The «Blue Rose Sword» (青薔薇あおばらの剣, Ao-bara no Ken?) is a Priority Class 45 «Divine Object» class long sword found in the Mountain Range at the Edge. It is the personal weapon of Eugeo and was highly coveted by the knights in the Underworld. Its appearance is pure white, in contrast with Kirito's «Night Sky Sword», and is inscribed with a blue rose at the center of its guard. It was snapped in half after the fight with Quinella. * Night Sky Sword: The «Night Sky Sword» (夜空の剣, Yozora no Ken?), often called "The Black One", is a Priority 46 Divine Object-class long sword that is Kirito's personal one-handed sword in Underworld. In terms of Priority Class, it out scales Eugeo's Blue Rose Sword. Intelligence: High combat intelligence and is very adaptable, most notable for his development of multiple Outside System Skills. Masterful swordsman specializing in one-handed swords, both single or dual wielding. Additionally, he is very knowledgeable with computers and mathematics (e.g. he randomly computes the volume of the food he eats) but is otherwise, academically average. Can recite the chant of his Release Recollection mid-combat, showing the ability to multitask. Weaknesses: ''' Normally composed and calculated when fighting, but fights with reckless abandon when he gets emotional. Sword Skills have a slight aftercast delay at the end of them in exchange for increased power. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Outside System Skills Outside System Skills (OuSS): As its name suggests, are skills that are the users own, unlike Sword Skills and Magic that are provided for by the game engine. *(OuSS) Mislead: After studying his foe's movement and response patterns and learning functions (such as that of an enemy AI's), Kirito moves outside of his foe's habitual predictions to throw them off. *(OuSS) Arms Blast: Destroys the opponent's weapon by hitting its weak point, showing knowledge of swords. *(OuSS) Spell Blast: Negates a projectile spell by slashing through its hitbox (its very center) with a sword skill. The notable sword skill he used to demonstrate this is Deadly Sins, a 7-hit sword skill. The conception of this OuSS is from Kirito cutting bullets in GGO. *(OuSS) Hypersense: The act of sensing hostile intention or killer intent, allowing the user to somehow react to attacks done outside of their field of vision. *(OuSS) Distinguish: Allows the user to eliminate background noise to focus on unnatural or certain sounds around him. Its range is unknown but it is notable in that this skill, along with Hypersense, allowed Kirito to react to a sniper bullet from a blind spot. *(OuSS) Skill Connect: A combo attack of combo attacks. It allows the user to alternate sword skills with his left and right arm. It is extremely difficult to do as it requires split-second precision to prevent a sword skill's aftercast delay from affecting him. *(OuSS) Bullet Deflect: As the name suggests, it allows the user to deflect bullets, showing the user's reaction time. *(OuSS) Sword Skill Imitation: Imitating the user of Sword Skills without the system's assistance, removing the aftercast delay, but sacrificing the power and speed of the true skill. Sword Skills Sword Skills (SS): A series of movements that allows the user to attack much faster than they normally could, but the movements required to perform the Sword Skill are fixed and cannot be canceled by the user after they begin performing it. Contrary to their name, Sword Skills do not have to be used with a sword. Also note that these may not be all of Kirito's Sword Skills, but simply most of the ones he has been shown to use. Cannot be used in Gun Gale Online. *(SS) Embracer: An unarmed skill that is strong enough to punch through a chest plate with the user's hand, fingers straightened. *(SS) Senda: An unarmed skill that sends a mighty uppercut towards the enemy. *(SS) Gengetsu: An unarmed skill that makes the user do a backflip and kick. *(SS) Escape: As the name suggests, it allows the user to escape from battle using martial arts. *(SS) Meteor Fall: A 2-hit Sword Skill that throws the user's sword up into the air, punches the enemy while it's in the air, then catch the sword to slash the enemy. *(SS) Meteor Break: A 7-hit Sword Skill that combines one-hand sword attacks with unarmed combat moves. *(SS) Cross Block: Brings two weapons together into a cross to block an attack. *(SS) Horizontal: Slashes horizontally. *(SS) Slant: Slashes diagonally. *(SS) Vertical: Slashes vertically. *(SS) Cyclone: Spins and attacks the enemy. *(SS) Sonic Leap: A Sword Skill that makes the user charge at the target at high speeds. It can be aimed at the sky as a jumping attack. *(SS) Rage Spike: A Sword Skill that makes the user charge at the target at high speeds. It has longer reach than Sonic Leap, however it cannot be aimed towards the sky. *(SS) Vorpal Strike: A Sword Skill Kirito most commonly uses and is what he considers the mark of the Black Swordsman. It is a high-speed thrusting attack done with one-hand swords and makes a jet engine-like noise when used, so it is not a very subtle attack. It has a notably longer aftercast delay than other Sword Skills. *(SS) Spinning Shield: A defensive Sword Skill. The skill is able to block regular attacks, however powerful skills still cause minor damage, as it is impossible to completely block such an attack with the skill. Additionally, the skill is capable of blocking flame and ice breaths, but is ineffective against lightning and poison. *(SS) Horizontal Arc: Slashes horizontally twice. *(SS) Vertical Arc: Slashes vertically twice. *(SS) Double Circular: Slashes twice with the user's dual blades. *(SS) Sharp Nail: Slashes 3 times at the enemy. *(SS) Vertical Square: A 4-hit Sword Skill that slashes four times vertically. After the skill is finished, a square, drawn with the four hits of this skill, continues to spin as it dissipates. *(SS) Horizontal Square: A 4-hit Sword Skill that slashes four times horizontally. After the skill is finished, a square, drawn with the four hits of this skill, continues to spin as it dissipates. *(SS) Starburst Stream: A devastating 16-hit Sword Skill that is extremely fast and is powerful enough to force the Gleam Eyes to try and catch it to stop the skill. *(SS) The Eclipse: The strongest Dual Blades Sword Skill. It is a quick, 27-hit sword skill that is stronger in power than Starburst Stream. The beginning part of the sword skill was used in Kirito's final fight with Heathcliff in SAO. Original Sword Skills Original Sword Skills (OSS) - Sword skills made by or is inherited by the user from another. It is done by recording the creator's movements while the skill is being done. It is very difficult as it requires the user to do it perfectly as speeds above how they normally do, at speeds of that of sword skills. Post-Fairy Dance arc Alfheim Online (ALO) Kirito only. *(OSS)' Howling Octave:' A combination sword skill that does 5 high-speed thrusts followed by 2 vertical slashes, for a total of 7-hits. Fire Element. **The final move of this skill leaves the user in a rigid position (aftercast delay) that is similar to the initial motion of the OSS Savage Fulcrum with the other hand, therefore, if the player has two swords and can think about different things with the left and right side of the brain, it is possible to chain in the skill before the delay of Howling Octave is over, nullifying the aftercast delay. *(OSS)' Savage Fulcrum:' A 3-hit sword skill that produces ice shards from the point of impact of the initial stab and the finishing upward slash. Ice Element. *(OSS)' Lightning Fall:' A 1-hit dual-wield OSS that produces an area-of-effect lightning attack centered at the two swords stabbed at the ground. It is one of the few ranged attack sword skills. Lightning Element. Magic Magic - Allows the user to use race-unique and Alfheim standard magic. Kirito, as a Spriggan is naturally inclined towards illusion-based magic but he also uses standard elemental magic to imbue his swords with it. Alfheim Online (ALO) Kirito only. *'Spriggan Illusion Magic - Smokescreen:' An unnamed magic that produces an enormous black smoke cloud centered around Kirito. Kirito, a spriggan is naturally immune to it and therefore can see through the smoke. *'Spriggan Illusion Magic - Beast Form:' An unnamed magic that sucks up all of Kirito's remaining mana to transform him into a Gleam Eyes-esque beast but is built for speed instead of the Gleam Eyes' bulky strength build. This only increases his attack range due to the beast form's arm length, but it does not increase his stats in any way as it is only an illusion. Sacred Arts Sacred Arts - «Sacred Arts» (神聖術, Shinsei-Jutsu?, lit. "holy arts") are System Commands in Project Alicization that residents of Underworld believe to be magic rituals. In reality, they are just words used to arrange thoughts and guide the emotions of the caster to make use of one's imagination power. Because of this, the imagination of the user may either improve or decrease the effectiveness of an art. Alicization only. *'Armament Full Control Art:' With the «Armament Full Control» art in effect, the sword is capable of covering a large area in ice when sunk in the ground. Everyone within the area is then entangled in fast growing pinky-thick thorny ice tendrils, which quickly freeze their targets in blocks of ice. If the wielder then shouts the command "Bloom Blue Rose" an infinite number of large profound blue roses grow and leech the «Life» of the victims encased within the ice and turns it into Sacred Power, which is released into the area for use. According to Eugeo, these abilities are not meant to kill, but rather to trap one's opponent. The degree of power of these abilities also varies depending on which armament state the user has initiated. In the first, «enhancing», stage the sword can cover an area of ten meters in frost, where the ice tendrils then ensnare and freeze opponents, and can produce ice roses that drain «Life» at a gradual rate. Upon entering its second, «releasing», stage, the swords sends out a rapidly expanding bluish white circle, which instantaneously freezes the surrounding area. In this state, both the freezing and «Life» drain abilities are greatly amplified, to the point where boiling hot water can easily be frozen solid, and the roses produced are actual blue roses, as opposed to the first stage's ice ones, which sap «Life» at a greater rate. However, maintaining these abilities requires great mental focus from the sword's user and, as with all «Armament Full Control» arts, it uses some of the sword's «Life». Key: Real Life/'Agumented Reality (Ordinal Scale)' | SAO (Aincrad)/Virtual Reality (Ordinal Scale) | ALO (Fairy Dance, Excaliber, Mother's Rosario) '''| GGO (Phantom Bullet) |''' Project Alicization Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Gamers Category:Sword Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Flight Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Magic Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Gun Users Category:Ice Users Category:Life Users Category:Light Users Category:Plant Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Creation Users Category:Heat Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Spatial Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Time Users Category:9-C Category:High 8-C Category:8-B Category:8-C Category:6-B Category:Sword Art Online Characters